Despair and Destruction
by FiniteDeath
Summary: Natuto was betrayed and killed for bringing back his teammate. Sasuke died vowing to bring destruction upon the village. Death, however, was not the end for them. Reborn as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, they vow to return to Konoha and unleash despair and destruction the likes of which they have never seen. Yaoi, Slash, MxM, BxB - GrimmUlqui, SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, neither Bleach or Naruto belong to me ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡**

"Today we celebrate! The demon who has haunted us for the last three years shall finally be executed by decree of the Fire Daimyō!" yelled a blonde, large breasted woman with a tattooed diamond in the center of her forehead.

The crowd roared in excitement and joy. Finally their wishes were granted! No longer would they have to suffer being within the presence of the monster who took away their loved ones.

At the center of the stage, a small boy with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes was trapped in cage. His body covered in numerous cuts and practically bathed in blood. The pain was obvious in his eyes, however the anger and defiance was what really shone through. Betrayed and hurt by the ones he loved, he would not give them the satisfaction of seeing how much it truly affected him.

The boy went to look through the crowd, hoping to see that someone, anyone, who would stand up for him... let us just say he was disappointed. His previous friends either had joy plastered on their faces at the though of his death or were looking at him sympathetically as they would not speak against the majority.

_"Fucking cowards." _he hissed under his breathe. He closed his eyes and sighed. He truly always knew this would be how it ended for him, he just forgot as he let his guard down, imagining there was anyway for him to actually have happiness. No, he should have remembered, there is only despair.

The crowd parted as a boy with black duckass hair pushed through. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP THIS!" he cries out. The crowd looked at him confused, they were doing this because the demon brat finally showed his true nature and hurt the precious Uchiha.

"The Uchiha has been brainwashed by the fox! We must kill it!" The crowd screamed in agreement as they held back the black haired boy as he thrashed and kicked trying to save his friend.

Ah yes, Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was treasured by the village and had a deep seated desire to kill his last living family member. He was also the first love of the boy who was behind bars, Uzumaki Naruto. Tears of happiness ran down the Uzumaki's face as the boy he was infatuated with was the one person to defend him. He wished he had expressed what he truly felt for Sasuke, even if it was bound to be a rejection.

The executioner, his old sensei, decided it was time to get on with it. He opened the cage and dragged the boy across the ground by the handcuffs.

"Any last words?" The white haired Shinobi said as he placed his sword to the base of Naruto's neck.

The blonde gave a chuckle, "You once said that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. You and almost everyone in Konoha are worse than trash. Truly, your teammates and sensei must be so disgusted that they gave their lives to protect such trash. I will come back and when I do you will wish I was the Kyuubi, for I will show you the true meaning of despair."

The man snapped and thrusted the tanto right through the base of his throat. A load scream sounded from the Uchiha as the one he admired choked on the blood filling his mouth. The dying boy looked towards him one last time and smiled, a real and true smile that he has not shown anyone before. The Uchiha wondered how anyone thought him a demon, because in that moment he looked like an angel, even with blood that covered him head to toe, he still looked so perfectly beautiful to him.

The Uchiha stood there frozen as his heart shattered. The seal on his curse mark completely broke as the tainted chakra seeped into his own. The chakra reacting to his anger overloaded making a large black aura surround him.

"I WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FUCKERS!" the insane Uchiha screamed. The power of the curse mark was condensed then exploded outwards. The aftermath was that everyone standing within a 30 ft radius of the explosion had vaporized, as well as the broken hearted boy who had unleashed it.

—

As Naruto felt his soul slipping from his body, the previous feelings he had went numb. All that was left was a vast emptiness, a void that swallowed his entire being, all that was left was despair.

As Sasuke had released his attack, he felt only anger. No that wasn't the word for what he felt. He was experiencing pure, unadulterated, rage. In that moment, he became the embodiment of destruction.

-

**Sorry about the super short chapter, however, I only kept it short as it is a prologue. I usually like to keep each chapter to at least 3k, for those of you who are picky when it comes to word count. I will try to update as soon as possible and I hope you like it!**

**-FiniteDeath**


End file.
